


Comfort Food

by MermaidMarie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMarie/pseuds/MermaidMarie
Summary: The aftermath of Supergirl 2.19, in which Maggie cooks for Alex.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> So they're cute and all. I like them. So here's some unnecessary fluff.

             “Maggie, I don’t need you fawning over me like this,” Alex insisted, laughing a little. “I’m fine, really. I swear.”

             “You were kidnapped and you almost _drowned,”_ Maggie replied, shooting Alex a good-natured glare. “Just let me take care of you.”

             “I don’t think forcing me to eat your healthy vegan soup is going to make me feel better, you know,” Alex said.

             Maggie nudged Alex’s arm and kissed her shoulder. “Shut up.”

             Alex put her hands up in defeat and settled down at the counter. “Fine, I’ll humor you.”

             Maggie smiled, and Alex watched as she moved around the kitchen, getting food and pans. Alex couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought of her girlfriend making her dinner at this completely ridiculous hour. It was just like a dream.

             They hadn’t gotten back to Alex’s apartment until about one in the morning, and Alex had only casually mentioned that she couldn’t wait for breakfast. And Maggie just latched onto that comment and ran with it.

             It had been a long, awful day, but this almost made up for it. Alex still felt cold from the water, her shoulder still hurt from her cut, and she was _tired._ But Maggie was here, and she was looking through Alex’s refrigerator and complaining about the junk food and Alex loved her for it.

             And she could finally say that she _loved_ her for it.

             Yeah, this almost made up for being kidnapped and locked up and almost dying. Punching the guy in the face made up for what Maggie couldn’t, though.

             Maggie searched through the cupboards, hoping she could just remember the recipe. She just wanted to get Alex some nice comfort food before going to sleep. She had to do _something._ Alex had almost died.

             “What are you even making?” Alex asked.

             “You’ll see,” Maggie replied. She paused what she was doing for just a moment and looked over. “I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner.”

             Alex smiled, her eyes warm. “Maggie, don’t apologize for that. You did everything you could. You _saved_ me.”

             Maggie smiled back and thanked everything in her life that had led her to Alex. She could hardly believe that she ever wanted to keep her distance from this beautiful, remarkable woman. That would’ve been such a terrible decision. She left the stove for a quick second to kiss Alex on the cheek.

             Alex barely contained her grin, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She didn’t think the excitement or the butterflies would ever go away. She couldn’t believe her luck, after all this time, after everything it took to get her to this moment. She never really believed she was cut out for romantic relationships, and now here she was. With Maggie.

             She leaned her elbows on the counter, enamored with the way Maggie looked so at home and at ease in her apartment. She felt herself wanting to ask Maggie to move in, but bit her tongue. That was probably a conversation for another day. Maybe one where she wasn’t hungry and exhausted and recovering from being kidnapped and almost murdered. Yeah, maybe she’d bring up the idea tomorrow.

             The idea of Maggie living in her apartment, waking up beside her every morning. It was enough to make Alex feel like singing. She didn’t even feel the least bit embarrassed by her corny, sappy feelings. She was too happy with Maggie to care.

             Maggie brought Alex a bowl and sat down next to her.

             Alex looked at the food and shot Maggie a smile. “You made me mac and cheese?”

             “I figured you might want your own comfort food,” Maggie replied, brushing a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear.

             “You’re the best, you know that?” Alex said. She leaned forward to kiss Maggie on the lips.

             “So I’ve been told,” Maggie replied when she pulled away.

             Alex ate her food, quickly realizing she didn’t quite know just how hungry she was. It didn’t take long for the bowl to be empty.

             Maggie cleared and washed the dishes, insisting that Alex shouldn’t have to do a thing after the day she’d had.

             “I heard your day was pretty stressful, too,” Alex said.

             “Yeah, my beautiful girlfriend was in danger,” Maggie replied. “Plus, I had to work up the courage to tell her I loved her. Worked out well, though.”

             “You should introduce me to this girl sometime,” Alex said with a grin.

             “Definitely, I think you two would really get along.”

             Alex laughed and got up to go over to Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

             “I love you, Alex.”

             “I love you, Maggie.”

             Maggie rested her hand against Alex’s face, smiling warmly. “So we should probably get you to sleep.”

             Alex tilted her head and grinned. “You know, I’m suddenly not all that tired,” she replied, a hand on Maggie’s hip. She pulled Maggie towards her bedroom, Maggie rolling her eyes and smiling.

             Yeah, this definitely made up for the day they’d had.


End file.
